Baked Cookies
by Kasumi Hikaru
Summary: Atemu bakes cookies for Yugi but there’s one problem he does not know how to! Who will help Atemu out? [yaoi] Based off my fanfic Soft Call. [will continue when I get ideas]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh

**Summary:** Atemu bakes cookies for Yugi but there's one problem he does not know how to! Who will help Atemu out? yaoi Based off my fanfic Soft Call.

_THIS STORY IS DEDICATED FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED FOR MY FANFICTION A SOFT CALL. THANK YOU, ALL_

_For those who did not read A Soft Call, you can skim through or maybe read it; to understand some parts of this fanfiction. You don't have to but it would help though. __Anyway let's begin! _

Baked Cookies: Chapter 1  
_By: Kasumi Hikaru _

The sun was shinning and the sky was blue as Atemu woke up Sunday morning. The first thought that came to his mind was about his companion, Yugi. Atemu turned his head to the person sleeping quietly in the bed; Yugi.

Yugi's skin seemed to glow in the sunlight as it seeped through the window. Atemu watched as the boy inhaled and exhaled slowly, his chest softly going up and down every second. Atemu wanted to touch Yugi, but did not want to wake him up in the process, so he went downstairs instead.

Atemu was happily greeted with a 'good morning' by Sugoroku Mutou

"Good morning, Mr. Mutou" Atemu replied

"So my boy what are you going to do today" Sugoroku asked

Atemu thought about this for a moment, he didn't know what to do today. All he knew was that he wanted to spend time with Yugi.

"I don't know, still planning" Atemu answered

"Oh?"

Atemu sighed softly he wasn't actually planning anything and had no idea what to do with Yugi really. He thought and thought, and came up with the plan of giving a gift to Yugi which then lead to Atemu wanting to make cookies. But before that could be done his stomach began to growl signaling that he was hungry, it was breakfast time. Atemu would eat first and bake later.

He went to back where the small kitchen was located and took out a jug of milk and a white mug. He began to pour the white liquid in his cup. Atemu then took a sip; before he could even take another he spat the liquid out over the light blue tile of the kitchen floor.

He groaned with disgust as he sloshed the 'milk' in his mug. Atemu realized that it had spoiled; he looked at the small chucks in the cup and sighed as he drained it down the sink.

He opened the refrigerator and checked the raw fish in the back. It had green and white mold all over it. He threw it out.

Countless items like cheese, bread, butter, eggs, and cup to cups of takeout; Atemu threw out in the garbage. Atemu then looked over the empty refrigerator, and noticed that the bulb was out and that it was warm in the supposedly cold fridge.

He thought all the things he had thrown out were most of the ingredients used to bake cookies right? He didn't actually know how to bake really and that was the first problem he had to overcome today, besides the broken fridge.

"Mr. Mutou the fridge is broken!" Atemu called

Sugoroku came rushing in. "what!?" Sugoroku cried "how could that be, it was working fine this morning!"

"Oh?"

"Yes, I don't have the money to buy another refrigerator…" Sugoroku turned with a sigh and sat on a chair located in the middle of the kitchen.

"Mr. Mutou…."

Atemu thought that if the fridge was broken that meant no cookies for Yugi but that meant he didn't have a gift for his lover. Atemu really wanted to make this a challenge to win over the even slightest thought of doubt in Yugi's mind. 1

Atemu also read somewhere that cookies always came from the heart and should be made with love, and Atemu had all the love he needed to bake the greatest cookies for Yugi, to wipe away every doubt in his body.

"Atemu I'm going to the bank, we need this fridge fixed; I'm going to the need the money to pay the repair man though, so I'm off!"

"Repair man?"

"Yes, I would need one to fix the fridge, I'll be back in a few hours" Sugoroku handed Atemu some money "use this money to buy yourself some food, for you and Yugi"

"Okay" Atemu replied

Everything happened so fast, Atemu didn't know what to say but 'okay'. Before he could even say another word Sugoroku Mutou was out the door and down the block.

Atemu made his way back upstairs; he was still in his pajamas. He took off his pj's and put on a plain white shirt and some jeans. Atemu even took the time glance over at the sleeping body of Yugi.

Atemu then went over to the bed, took out a pen and some paper. He began to write little note:

_Dear Yugi, _

_I'm going out for a minute help yourself to the money I left on the kitchen table. I'll be back soon. Oh, and your Grandfather left too, (a problem with the refrigerator). See you soon. chuu _

_Love Atemu _

It was a short and semi-sweet with the 'love' at the end.

Atemu put the note near the pillow of the bed and made his way back downstairs and outside the door, taking one last glance up the stairs which lead the Yugi's bedroom.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hello again, I'm back to typing Yugi fanfic's, I finished the D.N Angel one. Anyway, I want to tell everyone who reviewed for my story A Soft Call, that I finally returned to YugixAtemu fics, this is kind of like a sequel to A Soft Call. _

_1Look to Chapter 7 of Soft Call, and everything will become clear _

_Enjoy please I'll update real soon! Please review! Your reviews keep me going! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh

**Summary:** Atemu bakes cookies for Yugi but there's one problem he does not know how to! Who helps Atemu out? yaoi Based off my fanfic Soft Call.

Baked Cookies: Chapter 2 

By: Kasumi Hikaru

Atemu was walking down the street the sun was high in the sky now, and it was getting pretty hot for spring. Even so, he knew he would put a smile on Yugi's face today.

So the first place Atemu would go today was to the supermarket.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Yugi woke up rubbing his eyes softly and yawning. He then turned his head slightly to his right and saw a small note which laid upon his pillow. Yugi looked at it lazily and then picked it up, reading each word.

"Atemu….." Yugi said to himself as he laid back down on the bed. Suddenly he shot right back up and read the note again this time fast, and carefully.

"…Atemu!!!" Yugi cried. He ran downstairs searching the small shop for any signs of Atemu. For the past few weeks after the incident 1 Atemu hasn't went anywhere without Yugi. It just surprised him that Atemu would leave without waking him up to say goodbye. _At least he wrote a note _Yugi thought to himself.

Yugi sighed and picked the money off the kitchen table. He then opened the fridge to see what the problem was with it. He noted that the refrigerator did indeed have a problem, one; there was no food located in it and two; it was extremely warm.

He turned from the fridge and sat on the table as he played with the money in his hand. Yugi was bored already. With nothing to do he decided to get something to eat. _At least the food will keep me company _Yugi said to himself.

So with that Yugi made his way out the door.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Atemu was in the supermarket buying ingredients to make cookies. But there was a problem he didn't know any of the ingredients used to bake cookies. A deep sigh ran through his mouth as he looked around the store aimlessly. He had to make a plan; how was he going to make cookies?

Atemu turned around quickly to look on the other side of the store, but accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry" A girl's voice replied

Atemu looked up quickly to notice none other than Anzu was rubbing the side of her chest.

"Anzu….?"

"Oh Atemu hi, what….what are you doing in the supermarket?" Anzu asked

"Oh…um just buying a few items" Atemu replied

"Items…?"

"Yes, just for….Mr. Mutou" Atemu lied

"Oh, well…." Anzu got up off the floor "if you need help…." Then began to brush off her knees. "….with anything Atemu, I'm your girl!" Anzu said happily

Anzu looked up and noticed that Atemu was looking awkwardly around the supermarket. It was obvious that he didn't know what to do.

"Atemu…?" Anzu asked quietly

"Anzu…I may need a little….. help" Atemu asked hesitantly

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Thank you, yami-yugi3, spicey babe, and dragonlady222 for reviewing! _

_That was a little too short…sigh I always make chapters too short oh well anyway I'll update real soon! _

_please review. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in a while… please enjoy this chapter! _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh

**Summary:** Atemu bakes cookies for Yugi but there's one problem he does not know how to! Who helps Atemu out? yaoi Based off my fanfic Soft Call.

Baked Cookies: Chapter 3 

By: Kasumi Hikaru

Anzu looked at Atemu happily. 'Finally, A time for just her and Atemu' she thought.

She was broken from her thoughts when Atemu sighed.

"Okay…Atemu…"

Anzu made her way pass Atemu, eagerly looking at him to follow her. He did and they both made their way to aisle seven which was where the baked goods were located.

"Here we are" Anzu said

"Thank you Anzu…." Atemu said making his way pass her and down the aisle.

"Call me if you need anything….."

"Call you?"

"Yeah, I work here now…..needed a few bucks; I'm still shooting for my dream to become a dancer you know..." Anzu added a big smile to her face. "Atemu, what are you exactly looking for?" Anzu asked as she gazed into his crimson eyes

"Well I was just looking for….baked goods; …for Mr. Mutou" Atemu replied not taking her eyes off the shelves and shelves of items.

Anzu knew that Atemu was lying, she could see it in his eyes; but instead of telling him what she knew she just played along.

"Yeah, for Mr. Mutou….; anyway, here, take this" She picked up a box of processed cake mix and showed it to him "you can use this mix to make a yellow cake"

"I kind of wanted to make cookies, instead" Atemu said not taking his eyes off the shelves of food.

For some reason, he kind of regretted asking Anzu for help, not that she was a bad person, but the events that happened weeks ago was still fresh in his mind.

Anzu watched Atemu, what was his problem. 'Is he afraid……'

"Atemu, I'll make you a list….." Anzu notation with her hands, telling Atemu to follow her

"A list..?"

"Yeah, I have to get to other customers, and you need to get out here to get Mr. Mutou his stuff, just tell me everything and I'll write it down and you can pick it out"

Anzu took out a piece of paper and a pen, readying herself for Atemu's words.

"Well, I want to bake chocolate chip cookies……not too much chocolate chips in it though; I also want it to be the best kind of everything….." Atemu trailed on eyeing Anzu as she wrote the list

'Why does Anzu want to help me so badly, she went out of her way to help me…' Atemu thought 'maybe it's because we are friends'

Atemu was snapped out of his thoughts a hard hand with a piece of paper in it, pushed against his shoulder.

"Here you go, I better get going bye" with that Anzu left

She turned and stopped in aisle eight. Anzu couldn't believe that Atemu had asked her for help. For the past few weeks Atemu has been so distant from her; she was scared that their friendship was on the rocks but seeing him today made her feel a little better inside.

Meanwhile Atemu was looking up and down at the shelves surveying which item to pick up first. He looked at the list again, and finally picked out the best flour, chocolate chips, butter and eggs money could buy.

When Atemu was done he went to checkout to pay.

Suddenly Atemu was stopped by Anzu.

"Atemu, you're done; that's great I'll check it out" She walked over to 'her' cash register as Atemu followed.

"So Atemu, Mr. Mutou really wanted some cookies….didn't he?" Anzu said as she looked over the items

Anzu knew that Mr. Mutou didn't want cookies, his too old for that…..

"I guess he did….."

"Do you need help?" Anzu asked

"Help, with what?"

"I know that you don't know how to make cookies"

That was a little fact she learned long ago; when her, Atemu, and Yugi used to hang out together. Now a days, they never went out as a threesome, more of a twosome between Atemu and Yugi.

"H…h…how…???" Atemu stammered

"Just a little, observation….." Anzu lied

"Maybe a little help…."

"Then we'll surprise 'Mr. Mutou' and bake those cookies tonight, at your house?"

Atemu thought of this he couldn't believe this did Anzu just ask herself inside the shop do some baking _together_. But tonight was the night he would surprise Yugi with his baked cookies. What a problem…..

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Poor Atemu lying like that…_

_Anyway I just wanted to add that there was hints of AnzuxAtemu in this chapter, I'm sorry I'm not a real fan of AnzuxAtemu pairing; I was though when the story of Yu-gi-oh first aired but not so much anymore. (I read AnzuxAtemu fanfiction even though) _

_Just want to add one thing, in future chapters there is going to be AnzuxAtemu bashing…sorry if you're a fan of this pair, I'm really sorry, but this story will need the bashing of this pair, well hints of bashing _

_Thank you __Spicey Babe__Yami-Yugi3__, and __dragonlady222__ for reviewing! _

_Hope everyone liked this chapter, review, your reviews keep me going!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh

**Summary:** Atemu bakes cookies for Yugi but there's one problem he does not know how to! Who helps Atemu out? yaoi Based off my fanfic Soft Call.

Baked Cookies: Chapter 4 

_By: Kasumi Hikaru _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Yugi walked through the streets of Domino with two things in mind; one to find Atemu and two to find something to fill his belly. He finally made his way to the supermarket, his mind filled with thoughts of getting food to kill his hunger.

Upon arrival he saw Atemu with the last person he wanted to see today: Anzu. Not that he hated Anzu; they were childhood friends after all. But Yugi always felt that Anzu secretly admired Atemu, she always made it obvious in the past.

Not wanting to be rude, which Yugi never really was, he suppress the feeling of jealous once again in the pit of his stomach as he walked up to the two.

"…Atemu!" he called

Atemu made a slight flinch to the call of his companion; he wasn't scared but surprised that Yugi had found him.

"Yugi?"

"You sound surprise?"

""I…I do, how'd you find me?" Atemu asked suddenly out of character

"Just a hunch" Yugi replied

It actually was a hunch; Yugi never shops at this supermarket for some reason. He just thought he would try the store out today.

"Hello Anzu…." Yugi said in a tone not his own; the tone sounded of the hint of jealous which Anzu took into account as she replied with same tone.

"Yugi…."

Atemu suddenly feeling the tension took Yugi by the shoulders and lead him out of the store.

"Atemu, I thought….I thought…." Anzu wanted to tell Atemu about the plans 'they' had made a few minutes ago, but Atemu stopped her.

"I know" He then let go of Yugi and walked up to Anzu hesitation in his steps. "At seven o'clock tonight meet me at the game shop" Atemu told her in a whisper so soft not even Yugi could hear it.

Yugi eyed the action, and left it in his the back of his mind for future reference. Atemu then turned out the store Yugi at his heels.

As they left the store Yugi brought the action to Atemu's attention.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing abiou … do you want to hang out, maybe go to a movie?" Atemu asked changing the subject

A movie with Atemu; of course Yugi thought.

Going to the movies was a perfect place as ever to get even closer to his companion. Yugi didn't want to sound too excited, he still had what Atemu and Anzu were doing on the mind, so he answered nonchalantly.

"Okay, yeah, what type of movie do you want to see?"

"I wouldn't know; what do you want to see abiou?" Atemu asked

"How about… romance?"

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Anzu sat at her cashier Atemu's groceries at her side waiting for her shift to end. The clock read six forty-five, fifteen more minutes and she'll be free from her 'supermarket prison'.

She really felt like this was prison, all Anzu did was stand here for hours ringing people's groceries up. The good thing about it was that you can really get an insight to people's lives when you look at there groceries. It was actually pretty noisy.

Anyway Anzu took another look at the clock this time it read six fifty, just ten more minutes.

Nine…..Eight……Seven….Six…..Five….Four….Three….Two….One…Finally!

Anzu was finally gone for the day. She scooped up Atemu's bags then headed straight for the door, a little beat in her step.

She walked down the street for about five minutes until she finally made it to the Game Shop is was seven o'five. _Only five minutes late…_

Anzu stood at the front door, just stood there, she wasn't waiting she was just taking in the moment. It happened so fast after all she couldn't believe that she was actually going to get time with Atemu.

Before she could even open the door thoughts about how Yugi would feel of this predicament ran threw her mind. _Would he even care? _Yugi never even tired to make himself noticeable in the past, so Atemu should be there for the taking. _Right, yeah. _She knew she was right. Anzu then took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sugoroku Mutou was there sweeping. She smiled and greeted him.

"Hello….Mr. Mutou"

"Oh hello Anzu, what do you need here today?" the old man asked

"Um, I was just wondering if Atemu is here."

"He is, upstairs"

"Oh, thank you"

When getting the okay from Sugoroku she rushed upstairs to meet with Atemu. When she opened the door she found him lying on a bed; on _Yugi's_ bed.

A small gasp escaped Anzu lips as she dropped Atemu's grocery bags dramatically.

Atemu raised his head from the bed, when Anzu rudely opened Yugi's bedroom door. He didn't look shocked, but surprised he really wasn't expecting her until at least seven thirty. He let a soft sigh, and went to her.

"Hello, Anzu"

"Hi…Hi Atemu!" A slight blush escaped her cheeks which quickly faded as she gazed around the room, searching for something.

"He isn't here"

"Oh" Anzu felt a little embarrassed she thought that Yugi would be here. "Where is he?" Anzu asked

"I told him to leave" Atemu replied not getting into the details, he made his way past her downstairs, Anzu right at his heels. Another light sigh escaped his lips.

As he walked down the steps his mind began to wander, to about an hour ago.

_In the movie theater…_

Yugi and Atemu sat in the theater; it was cold and of course dark as the two boys stared at the big screen, both really not paying much attention to the screen; but to there partner, Yugi to Atemu, and visa versa.

Yugi was thinking about the relationship that he and Atemu holds, is it just a friendship relationship or something more? He wanted it to be something more; he thought it was, that fiasco weeks ago proved that, Atemu had kissed him not only once but twice.

Yugi didn't want that moment to end; he looked at Atemu; a wishful sigh filled the air.

Atemu turned toward his partner noticing his small distress and two thoughts slipped in his mind, one was what was that sigh all about and two how was he going to get Yugi to leave, not that he wanted Yugi to leave, he just had to keep secret the making of the cookies not only the fact that he was baking them especially for Yugi but for that fact that Anzu was helping him. He knew about the jealous nature of Yugi, besides he let Anzu help, it was practically his 'fault' that Anzu was coming to help him he could have asked anyone else.

"Yugi" Atemu whispered "the movie will be over soon, I need to speak to you"

Yugi nodded an okay, and then turned to the screen to finish watching the movie.

The movie was done in a matter of minutes, and everyone then began to file out leaving the two guys behind.

Yugi spoke first.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

"I wanted to ask you to get me something across town…."

Yugi was surprised, Atemu never asked Yugi to do anything for him.

"What is the 'something' you want me to get?" Yugi asked, his eyes locking on Atemu's

"I need you to get something for Grandpa…..he needs it for the refrigerator….it's a special light….."

Yugi cut Atemu off.

"A refrigerator light, you want me to go across town for that?"

"Yes, it's best across town" Atemu replied, his gaze not wavering

'His serious' Yugi thought 'he really wants me to get him this light' "grandpa told you this?" Yugi didn't want to doubt Atemu; Yugi just thought something was going on.

Atemu shook his head signifying a yes.

"Okay, I'll go……."

"Thank you so much Yugi" Atemu replied, he handed Yugi and few bills and then headed off in the opposite direction leaving Yugi standing in the aisle of movie theater eyeing Atemu's back. Only one thought crossed Yugi mind. 'Something's fishy is going on'

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_I made this chapter a little bit longer but I don't really like how it came out. _

_Anyway I'm sorry about such a late update, busy at school lately, finally was able to get on the computer to post this. Hope you like, the next chapter will be update much faster. _

_Thank you for all who reviewed for the last chapter. _


End file.
